


Game

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-03
Updated: 2005-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Through darkness facades are lost and evil is revealed and for the thousandth time he wonders, how is it that something so destructive can be so painfully beautiful?





	Game

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Disclaimer: Everything from HP books belongs to JK Rowling

**Game**

**_She would suck out your soul if you let her. Unfortunately for him he had no idea of that at the time._ **

“ _Do you want to play a game?”�_

She hisses at him through the darkness. Hisses at him through her pretty pink lips as an innocent smile flashes on her face. And she stands there, stands with an elegant poise only she could master as the darkness of night cast shadows over her almost translucent skin. Darkness, her element, the window that showed him deep into her tainted soul. Through darkness facades are lost and evil is revealed and for the thousandth time he wonders, how is it that something so destructive can be so painfully beautiful?

She walks around him like a beast surveying her prey, as if waiting for the perfect moment to attack. Walks with delicate grace no other girl could ever duplicate and then leans seductively on the chair he is occupying as her ebony hair falls over his body and her midnight black eyes glitter at him through veiled eyelids. She looks at him, her head cocked to the side, her perfectly shaped eyebrows slightly arched and her cunning smirk slowly forming on her ivory colored face.

“ _Do you?”�_

He feels her hot breath on his neck as he shivers from the closeness of their bodies. He can hear her breathing. He can hear the scheming going on in her mind as he tries to make his face as blank as possible, as he tries to ignore the quickening of his heart as her hand lightly touches his face. Smooth fingers run lightly over his left cheek as she leans in and places a light kiss on his lips. A light kiss that seems like a memory of all the times in the past when he held her in his tight embrace. Not even a kiss but more of a ghost of his love for her, this love she grabbed with both hands and all but destroyed with her wickedness. A kiss that was gone before he could even register that she was in such a close proximity to him, before he could realize how close he got to seizing this fallen angel, this angel of the darkness. He scowls darkly at his memories as he looks upon her face, scowls as he wonders how many guys she manipulates as she does him, how many games she plays while he isn’t around, and pushes her away with a rough hand. Her image, the image of a broken beauty, slowly fading into the darkness she claimed as her own.

_Painfully beautiful_ , he thinks as thoughts of her fill his head. _Painfully beautiful_ , he thinks and not one person would disagree that she is of the most angelic and gorgeous girls in the school. One of those girls whose beauty transcends that of ordinary comprehension, whose beauty just seems to emulate the feeling of complete and utter perfection. And he scorns her for it as he thinks about her, scorns her for being so wonderful and so dangerous at the same time. Scorns her for being so deliciously evil that even as he discovered her manipulative nature all he could do was love her anyway.

_She’s dangerous_ , he would tell you if ever asked. Fervently he would warn you to stay away from her and seem so desperate in his plea that you would want to keep your distance until the moment when she glides into the room and you find such innocence radiating off of her. _Stay away_ , he would beg and you would just rack it up to jealousy, to hating that someone may conquer what can never be his. And you would miss it as you stare at her, miss the conniving look that quickly flashes through her eyes, miss the softness in her hard eyes as she stares at her cousin’s defeated demeanor. He’ll laugh at you later, laugh as you fall into her trap, her web of unsuspecting victims where you’ll stay imprisoned until she is ready to devour you. He’ll laugh because you were tricked, fooled and shoved into the role of a blind victim as the love of his life preys on your very soul.

Her web, spun from a series of vile lies that attracts even the cleverest of people into its sticky surface. All it takes is a smile for her to create you as her slave, a soft touch of her hand for you to wonder how something so wonderful could live on this hell that people call Earth. A small touch and you’ll do all you can to protect her all consuming innocence from being tainted by life and hurt by others. And it’s when you’re completely stuck to her by faux love or affection that she strikes at you and shows you that you were truly a victim after all. Shows you that falling for a pretty face is the folly too many people in this world fall victim of. Yet _still_ she smiles prettily and _still_ you can’t comprehend how something as miraculous as her could be so cruel.

And all the time he watches. Watches as she spins her web longer and longer until the whole school is enveloped into her sticky dealings. Watches the turn of the head that can have any man craving for the simplest touch or most moronic of words because at least it’s something, something of hers that she gives to them. He watches as his flawless beauty works hard to break through the minds of the intelligent until she is securely higher on her pedestal, until she can destroy any person she chooses and never once be blamed because a person of such blatant purity can never be guilty of such wrongdoings. And all the time he is appalled and disgusted at her actions while being utterly fascinated by her deceit. And all the time he craves her more than any because her darkness is what compelled him to her, is what created the all consuming attraction he can’t seem to forget.

When they were children he knew she crude. They both were. Bittersweet children trying to live in a world where emotion is looked down upon and manipulation is a carefully acquired art form. Two bittersweet children from a family of bastards, who would sell their children to the devil rather than condemning their own souls. And a monster was made, a glorious monster made from the most exquisite of materials. A monster that upholds the family name with prominence.

She used to be human. He remembers long ago the harsh tears she would cry as her parents made their inner contempt for all known. Her harsh tears as she buried her head in his chest knowing tomorrow she’ll have to lie once again, act another part, because in their world being mediocre is never enough. Harsh tears that stemmed from the weakness lodged deep inside of her, the weakness of needing to please those who will never care, of needing to be perfection yet never being able to measure up. They created her, those parents she so senselessly loves. They created this cold shell of a person that he can’t help but love despite her affinity to him, despite the hardness of her heart.

Their childhood could never be enough to pull her back into this life suited for humanity. She was meant for more than this life of pleasing, meant to be more than a toy created for her parents will. She was meant for him as he was for her because within each other there is peace she can’t find anywhere else. With him she can be as vindictive and cruel as she pleases without him even blinking, can be herself and know he’ll still love her. And she can almost love him in a way she can no other because with him she can find the security she has been lacking for all her life, the knowledge that she is loved purely for herself and not for that faÃ§ade of perfection and innocence she pretends to be day after day.

It’s a sick and twisted love, but for them it’s everything it has to be. It’s not something they’ll say to each other. Neither are too keen on saying the three words they have been brought up to despise, on showing the emotions they’ve been trained to suppress. But it’s there, in the lightest of touches and quickest glances. It’s there in every one of his rages after each and every betrayal, and there as she bears her soul to him, as she confides in him that she’s gone too far to ever turn back.

And through this all he can think is that it’s a dangerous game he plays with her. A dangerous game that burns him at every turn and breaks him even after there’s nothing left to be broken. This game that takes his love and twists it into her needs and pulls him into her web of lies until his need for her becomes too much to handle and he succumbs to her every whim. It’s a game that ends in her all expected betrayal of his trust that makes him unable to speak to her for weeks on end but makes his obsession for darkness grow every moment his eyes rest on her perfect form.

She’ll suck your soul out if you let her. She’ll rip you from limb to limb and smile innocently as she watches you gasp for air. She’ll smile on as you die on the inside and walk away slowly leaving you lying there, no breath in your lungs, no will to go on, just a pitiful memory of the strength you once had. And she’ll laugh at you, cackle as you squirm on the floor so that your ears will hear the most musical of sounds until darkness takes you over and all that’s left is a shell of a person, a living, breathing memory of what once was.

He closes his eyes and her haughty voice fills his ears as he wonders what she’s doing right now. It’s depraved and sick but even now, even as hate for her flows through his veins all he can do is want her, is need her. All he can do is rage at the emotion building inside of him everyday because as much as she feels some connection to him she could never love him, never need him as he needs her. Unfortunately for him he found that out a bit too late.

When you fall in love you never think of the repercussions, never wonder about how awry your love truly is. He never asked to love her but spent night upon night wishing to loath every smile she directed at him, every lie that came out of her too sweet lips. She’s his forbidden fruit, his prize that will always be just out of reach. He longs for her as he’ll long for no other because no matter how many kisses they share, how many times she allowed him to embrace her in a moment of weakness he’ll never have her. Never conquer her heart and soul the way she stomped on his because he’s sure that it’s not there. He’s sure that if he opened her chest and looked for her heart all he’d find is an empty space as he sees her smirking face in his mind. He’ll always love the one thing he can never have and she’ll always have the one thing she can never love.

He looks out the window as his heart aches in his chest. He can hear it, hear her mocking laughter, see the faux sympathy as he once again accidentally spills what’s left of his soul out to her. And he can hear her, hear her sweet voice whispering in his ear,

“ _Has Gryffindor made you soft, Sirius?”�_

And then she laughs again, laughs as she leans in and brushes her lips against his own. Laughs as he slams her against the wall and roughly kisses her as if to punish her for all the pain she’s caused and all the destruction she created. Yet he knows he kisses her because desperately he needs to feel her, needs her passion to be solely directed towards him because this game she plays with his heart is slowly killing him. This game where he loves her solely always to find that her feelings are never the true emotions he needs them to be. She’s in too deep of her deceit to ever let go of her hardness.

She walks her way, her hips swaying seductively and his eyes following as she knew they would. Walks away from his spot in the window fading again into the darkness and he screams as her cruel words are whispered harshly in his mind. He screams knowing that Gryffindor _has_ made him human, _has_ made him need her for all her blackness since he can no longer find any of his own.

He’s devoured by love, a sick and twisted love that thrives off lies and deceit. A sick and twisted love condemned as wrong in any society but that seems to fit them with such utter perfection. She stole his soul away years ago. Stole his soul as she looked at him with the black eyes that protect her soul spouting promises he always knew she would never keep. Stole his soul as he realized what a sham she is, as he realized the extent of her true darkness. And he’s just like them, those boys who have withered away from her cruel touch, who have died under her deception. He’s just like them broken and used staring idly as she walks away from the ruins of her work. _And as always, he’s left alone craving her beauty but never possessing it._

**_END (Bellatrix and Sirius) yes, I’m aware it’s rather strange lol!_ **

**_REVIEW!_ **


End file.
